SPD Karaoke
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Everyone goes to a Karaoke bar for Kathleen's birthday and surprises and fun ensue when untold feelings come out
1. Before He Cheats

Don't own PRSPD or "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood

**Before He Cheats**

The SPD B-squad and Special Forces Squad went into the Karaoke bar… it was Kathleen's birthday so even her mom and Cruger (in human form) were there they each looked through the songs. Syd, Z, Jack, Alex and Kathleen were the only ones that seemed serious about finding a song. Kathleen smirked as she wrote a tab for herself with the pen that she'd stuck in her purse.

"Okay, I found a song… I'm going to give it to the DJ" Kathleen said

"All right" Cruger said

"I wonder what she's performing" Sky said

"By that smirk… I'd say it could be anything," Cruger said thoughtfully

A few minutes later the DJ called Kathleen's name and she took the stage

Right now, he's probably slow dancing  
with that bleach blonde tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky

Jack looked at Bridge, Sky and Cruger wondering exactly why Kathleen would pick this song.

Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

If the boys were stunned before they would be even more in a few seconds

I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little suped up four-wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats

Sky looked a bit uncomfortable as the song progressed

Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

The girls were cheering as she sang, this song was winning points with the female crowd… especially those that had been cheated on prior

Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know

Kat smiled and Cruger knew that even she was getting into the song

"Kat, what do you think?"

"I like it" Kat smiled, "how a woman took up for herself"

Cruger chuckled

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats   
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Sky scoffed, "She make sing it but she'd never do any of those things" he said confidently

Cruger snorted, "You really think so… she has a generations old mean streak when crossed"

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asked

"Have you ever seen Kat Manx angry?" Cruger asked

"No…"

"Believe me, be glad you never have" Cruger sighed "get her mad enough and someone will get hurt"

I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
you know it won't be on me

"I'll take your word for it and stay on their good side" Sky said

"Good idea" Kat said from behind him

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name Into his leather seats   
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Kathleen smiled as she put the microphone back on the stand and returned to her table to find a shot glass in front of her chair and a note

"Let's see if you can shoot whiskey," it didn't say whom the challenge was from, but she looked around and quickly noted who was looking at her, she looked at her commanding officer trying to get his approval

"Go ahead, you won't get in trouble for it" he said

Kathleen smirked to her challenger and threw back the single whiskey shot and smiled to show she'd drunk straight whiskey before and liked it.

Everyone laughed as the guy nearly dropped his teeth

Everyone was talking and laughing waiting for the next person to be called up to perform their song they just didn't know whom it would be.

_To be continued…_


	2. I'll Still Love You More

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD or "I'll Still Love You More" by Trisha Yearwood

* * *

**I'll Still Love You More**

Jack came back to the table looking like he had been thoroughly annulated and Syd came back smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Hey Sky, I hear you play pool" Syd said "I challenge you to a game

"Okay but if I win you take one of my night watch shifts…" Sky said

"And if I win…" Syd thought for a moment, "you have to go up there and sing a song of your wife's choosing, deal?"

Sky heard Kathleen laughing in the background "Deal" Sky said he just didn't know what he was in for.

No one had noticed what Kat was doing… she had been the quite person that just watched the show, or had she.

"Our next singer is Kat, performing 'I'll Still Love You More',"

Kat said nothing just took the microphone from the stand as the cadets and Cruger all exchanged bewildered glances as the music started.

Ask me how much you mean to me  
and I wouldn't even know where to start

No one knew whom this was meant for, if it was a dedication, but they realized that Kat wouldn't have gone up there with no reason.

Ask if this love runs deep in me  
and you won't find a deeper love in any heart.

Rumors already circulated among the B-squad rangers as to whom she was talking to, but it seemed the Special Forces squad already knew and were biding their time to let everyone else figure it out.

Sky and Syd started their pool game and Syd asked Kathleen to start picking her song because she figured she would beat Sky.

_You could say you couldn't live one day without me  
You could say all of your thoughts are about me  
You could think no other love could be as strong  
But you'd be wrong, you'd be wrong_

To the rangers the possibilities that these lyrics gave were slim and Kathleen had to fight back a fit of giggles when Bridge asked Z if she had any clue who the dedication was for. Kathleen knew whom it was for and figured it should have been obvious and found the fact that it wasn't quite funny.

If you say that you love me more than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
As much as you love me, baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more.

None of the B-squad seemed to get the dedication but Cruger was slowly getting the impression that he knew who she was talking to but he wasn't sure…

_I'll still love you more, ask me just what I'd do for you  
And I'll tell you I would do anything  
Ask if this heart beats true for you  
And I'll show you a truer heart could never be._

Kat's voice was surprisingly beautiful, especially to the rangers that had only heard her speaking voice… or on rare occasions her yelling. Cruger wasn't surprised by her singing, he had heard her sing before, but to see her sing for the public was odd to him.

You could say there's not a star that you won't bring me  
You could say there'll be no day that you won't need me  
You could think no other love could last as long  
But you'd be wrong, you'd be wrong.

Jack looked in the direction that her eyes kept darting and was stunned at the only person in that general area that it could possibly Cruger.

'She's not dedicating it to him is she?' he thought completely baffled now by that clue.

If you say that you love me more than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
As much as you love me, baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more

Her voice spoke of her unspoken affection and volumes of the years that she had lied to herself in saying he was only a friend when there was so much more there.

_And for every kiss I'll kiss you back a hundred times  
And for everything you do I'll just do more  
And for all the love you give I'll give you so much back, you'll see  
Got so much love for you inside._

_If you say that you love me more than anybody  
than anyone's ever been loved before.  
No matter how much you love me, baby, I'll still love you_

_Baby, I'll still love you more._

I'll still love you more, yeah...

Kat placed the microphone on the stand and started away. She was through with her song, but that wasn't all she had to do. She walked over to her seat

"I love you, Doggie," she whispered as she passed so only he could hear it an embrace surprised her

"I love you too," he replied softly as she relaxed into his arms.

Sky was coming back to the table cursing because Syd had owned him she had revealed after the game that she was a tournament champion and that was just putting salt into the wound. He looked up to see Cruger and Kat hugging each other and was stunned

"So her song was for him?"

"Yes" Kathleen smiled

"You knew, didn't you?"

"By the end of the first verse, yes I did"

The b-squad cadets were stunned by this announcement, but the Special Forces squad just smiled. They knew Cruger and Kat better than their counterparts and knew how much they loved each other.

Kathleen handed the slip of paper to Sky and he sighed, she knew he had lost that game and would have to sing…

To Be Continued…


	3. Dreams

Sky looked between the slip in front of him and his wife

"Dreams by Van Halen… really?"

"That song has always been an old favorite of mine," Kathleen said

"Old is right… you're lucky I've even heard this song" Sky replied

Kathleen gave a cheeky grin "You're the one who agreed to the terms of the bet"

"Okay, I won't complain" Sky said and then went to turn the song in

"Did you really just pick a song from the 1980's?" Z asked

"Yep, love that song"

About fifteen minutes later

"Now let's get Sky up here for the first time"

Sky took the mike and sighed; he had heard this song quite a few times and felt confident in it. The intro began and he got ready to sing

_World turns black and white  
pictures in an empty room  
your love starts falling down  
better change your tune_

Kathleen sat back listening to the words of the song she loved so much and somehow related to in a way she couldn't explain

_Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
reach for the sky  
baby just spread your wings_

_We'll get higher and higher  
straight up we'll climb  
higher and higher  
leave it all behind_

Cruger had never heard this song before and as he listened he began to see the appeal that it had to Kathleen.

_Run run run away  
like a train running of the track  
got the truth bein left behind  
fall between the cracks  
standin on broken dreams  
never losin sight, ah  
just spread your wings_

The rangers had been surprised by the way; Sky seemed to get into the song, even though he had been against singing period. It seemed the song was bringing something out of him, either that or it was the fact that he knew Kathleen was enjoying the song.

_And get higher and higher  
straight up we'll climb  
higher and higher  
leave it all behind_

_So baby dry your eyes  
save all the tears you've cried  
_'cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
_Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

Kathleen stayed quiet as she listened to her favorite song and the response from the crowd around her.

_Yeah we'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
higher and higher  
leave it all behind.  
Higher and higher  
who knows what we'll find_

_So baby dry your eyes  
oh, save all the tears you've cried  
_Oh, 'cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
_Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

_And in the end on dreams we will depend  
'cause that's what love is made of_

Sky got off the stage and went to sit beside his wife

"Happy?" he asked

"Extremely" she smiled as they embraced

"Happy birthday, my love"

"Thank you"

The End


End file.
